A wireless network may support communication with mobile devices. Accordingly, control messages may be exchanged between the mobile devices and a base station as part of the communication. In some cases, the reliability of such exchanges may affect system performance in terms of throughput, capacity or other measure. As an example, diversity techniques or other techniques may improve the reliability in some cases. As such, there is a general need for methods and systems of exchanging control messages between the mobile devices and the base station in these and other scenarios.